


Fake Ex

by ocean_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_9/pseuds/ocean_9
Summary: Where Daichi is stuck with his asshole date.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 36





	Fake Ex

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish it days ago but anyways enjoy :)))))) as you can also tell this is my first Haikyuu fic so if are there any mistakes please tell me. Sugawara is adorable i would anything for him. Pls enjoy

Daichi was going to hit Kuroo when he got home, or even worse kill him. 

When Daichi agreed to a blind date he certainly had not expected the guy to turn out a complete self centered asshole. 

Okay he looked fine, maybe 2.5 out 5, but this guy taking him to a cafe like this made it even worse. Daichi had to drive entirely from the other side of the city to reach this shitty place. He asked this stupid dude to meet him somewhere in middle but why would he. After guilt tripping by his date he finally agreed to drive all the way. Not to be rude or anything but this place was actually shitty, served shitty coffee and played some 90s music. Overall this place looked exactly like what he grandma would visit. It even smelled like baby powder which made his nose itch.

Maybe if they hadn't come to this place he would have thought of a 2nd date, but then the guy started talking, by talking it means praising himself. 

He smiled as the guy and he continued to tell the story of how he recently went fishing. Internally he was screaming as when will this date be over. 

"Hey do you want something else?" His date asked, finally had decency to ask him. 

Daichi politely refused, he didn't bother asking again while sipping his tea. "So as I was saying….." he continued.

Daichi let his eyes wander around the cafe. Only a few seats were occupied by an old lady and a man. The wallpaper of the wall was chipping off. 

"It's not polite to look somewhere else when someone's talking to you, you know" he brought back his attention. 

"I'm sorry I just was looking at the interior" He barely had looked at it. "This place seems nice," he lied. 

"Oh, I like the cupcakes here so I come here often" wow so convenient. "Still it's rude" 

Daichi pressed his lips together in an apologetic smile. He was losing it. The guy kept babbling something about skydiving. 

Minutes passed by Daichi would only nod here and there or occasionally comment about stuff. Then the dumb guy got on his phone, someone was calling him. 

In the meantime a man walked in maybe about his age. He had grey hair which was messy,looked like he just woke up or actually never slept. Thick eyebrows and what seems like dark circles under his eyes. He had baggy, dull clothes on. He looks like he hasn't slept for ages and is sad. Even after these features he looked a little too attractive to stare at.

Just when he was about to look more carefully the date guy got over his phone. "I'm sorry it was my mom" 

"It's fine really" there's an awkward silence after this. 

"Umm, so tell me about your family" he seems least bit interested but asked anyway. "Do you have any siblings?" 

"Yeah, younger sister" and there it is the conversation ended again. "What about you?" He tried . 

"An older brother, he is currently studying in California….." and there his dates goes on describing his brother for another ten minutes. 

From the corner of Daichi's eye he sees the grey guy getting up to take his order. Why would an attractive guy do here he thinks? From far it looks like he has brought the same tea as his date. 

"What are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time?" He is brought back to his date. 

"I play volleyball sometimes" he answers though his date looks like he is somewhat disgusted. 

"Don't you like it, get sweaty?" He actually does hate the game and Daichi hates him too. 

"Yeah but I love to play it" volleyball was something he's been playing since his childhood. 

"I guess it also refreshing, keeps me fit"

"I don't think so, I really don't like sweating," he scoffed. Just when he was about to argue back about how great the game is, especially volleyball, the grey guy bangs his fist on the table, it's not loud enough to draw everyone's attention but loud enough to draw Daichi and his date. He looks sad and angry at the same time. 

His date gives the guy a judgy look and turns back. "Do you know him?" He questions.

"What?" What was this guy even asking. Did he notice he was checking out that guy.

"You've been looking at that dude, do you know him or something?" His face is blank. Did he realize Daichi was completely uninterested in him? 

"No I.. don't " 

"Are you sure? That guy looks creepy" How could he call the grey guy creepy when he was the one. Honestly, Daichi's patience level was on the verge of breaking. That guy does look weird by his clothing but by his face and figure he was actually kinda cute. And how could someone judge people just because they are angry, frustrated or sad.

"Yeah.. I mean I do know him" he mumbles. What the fuck was his brain saying. "He's my ex actually" What the fuck!! Where did that even come from? 

"You ex!" The guy actually seemed shocked. Maybe Daichi expected a less dramatic reaction or maybe none.

"Yes….." he tries to come up with a story, maybe he could get rid of this dumbass. "We broke up like three months ago……" 

"Okay but just said you don't" He argues back.

"I don't really like to talk about him" he averts his gaze down on the table biting his lips, trying to look as serious as possible. 

"Yeah, understand" his date adjusts himself in his seat. "We can leave if you want" 

Yes, finally getting away from this trashy place. "It's fine, let's not spoil our date because of someone else" like he really cares about this date. 

"No, I insist, you look uncomfy," he says in a nervous tone. He was nervous? Really this self centered guy. 

"Okay" Daichi nods. They both get up at the same time. Daichi looks at his fake ex one last time who is staring at the table mindlessly. He thanks the grey guy in his mind. 

His date leads the way and just when he was supposed to open the front door, they hear a loud whimper, followed by hiccups. It looked like the grey guy was sobbing trying hard to control it. But from the place they were standing he could only see his grey hair and how his shoulder moved. Why was this happening right now?? God must really hate him. 

"God! Is he crying?" Even the barista got up seeing him. 

"I guess, can we leave please?" he starts walking again. He doesn't want to face that guy and get caught. But then the jerk date decides to act. "I think you should go to your ex, he doesn't look good"  _ Damn it.  _

"I don't want to," he turns to the door handle and is stopped by his date. "You should go," he says firmly. Why is he being so good all of a sudden? Stepping between him and the door.

Daichi sighs looking back at the guy, he has his both hands covering his face but the sobs can still be heard. How bad this can be he thinks. He looks back at his date "Fine" rolling his eyes. He takes small steps towards the table the grey guy is sitting in. He stands in a way that his date sees his face but can't look at his fake ex. 

The guy looks even cuter up close; he has a small mole or mark beside his eye. Daichi clears his throat and fake ex peeks behind his soaked arm. "Yes?" He asks startled. Daichi looks back at his date who looks like he can't hear them. Daichi looks at him apologetically crouching down then proceeds to hold the grey guy/fake ex hands. 

"Excuse me" he squeaks thick brows going up in shock. Trying to free his hand from the grip.

"Can you pretend?" Daichi murmurs.

"What?!" He says a little louder this time. 

"Can you please pretend to be my ex or something, please?" Daichi tries to give him his best puppy eyes. 

The grey guy looks flushed, he looks over to where Daichi is looking at and somehow he understands the situation. The next thing he knows is that the grey guy is throwing his arms around Daichi and again sobbing on his shoulder. Instinctively Daichi rests his hand on his head in its awkward position but to passerby it must look intimate like a couple. 

The guy is warm, heavily smells of familiar fabric softener. He feels familiar around him even though he just met minutes ago, even though he doesn't know his name. 

Time passes by, he didn't even notice his date had already left him,  _ jerk _ . The guy in his arm has stopped crying. He is still clutching the back of his shirt. 

"He's gone," Daichi whispers.

"Huh?" 

"My date, he is gone you don't have to pretend" the grey guy immediately lets go of him, cheeks still flushed. "Thank you so much for helping, I totally owe you uh" hesitant to ask for his name. 

"Sugawara, it's fine, I'm sure you would've done the same thing" his eyes are puffy from crying but his smile is still warm.

"No like really, that guy was a total dick…." Silence "Maybe I could buy you a coffee or something and it was totally shitty of me to ask for help while you were crying" 

"Ahh trust me it was really beneficial for me" he waves off as if it really is not a big deal. Damn he was really adorable. "Actually I've classes in a few minutes so…" Daichi really wished he would return the favor, he really felt bad for taking advantage of him when he was crying. "Why don't you give me your number, we can go tomorrow maybe?" 

"Oh sure" Daichi happily gave his number and ~~the grey guy~~ Sugawara went to him. 

Halfway it occurred to him Suga didn't give his number back to him, he wouldn't even contact him maybe thinking he is a creep. Disheartened, he goes back to his apartment.

He had waited up til midnight, given up the hope that the guy would ever contact him.

When two days after he had fallen back to his daily routine and long forgotten about Suga, he gets a text. 

Unknown: Hi this is Suga 

I'm sorry for contacting late :(( but is 

Offer still on?? 

How could Daichi say no he agreed but maybe he took exactly 5 hours before replying (no he wasn't really dying to reply). And after several days of canceling the 'not a date' because of their irregular schedule and tons of late hour chats they finally met again.  _ " _ It's not a date," he shouts at Kuroo for the nth time while dressing up.

  
  


Somewhere between the late night chats Daichi finds out that Suga is a part of a drama club and he only cried that day because it didn't seem real enough, he had a practice and that day when Daichi embraced him he actually excelled at it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Half way through the fic i was like this doesn't even make sene, i should stop this but then this is fiction so anything can happen. Please leave kudos and comment they keep me motivated <3


End file.
